Galvanize
You’ve crossed Van Ark too often: now he’s out for revenge. He means to annihilate Abel, and he has the army of mind-controlled zombies to do it. Cast *Sam Yao *Janine De Luca *Simon Lauchlan *Jody Marsh *Evan Deaubl *Sara Smith *Major de Santa *Maxine Myers *Nadia Al Hanaki *Esteban Sosa Plot They're Coming Van Ark's zombies are coming, and you're heading out to meet them. Straight For Abel Sam forces himself to remain calm as he sees the undead speeding up and heading straight for Abel. Brains You're all armed with the doctor's latest formula which the she reassures you will at least slow the zoms down. Get The Doctor To everyone's horror, the zombies start to speed up, and the ones at the back part to reveal a rocket launcher. Pull Together Maxine reveals that she did not have time to test this latest batch. Abel can't defend against this attack alone, but New Canton come to the rescue. The Harder They Fall The runners start to notice zombies dropping all around them, unable to control their twitching limbs. The Major The Major gives a rousing speech to the Fraternal Alliance. Transcript SAM YAO: I hate this. JANINE DE LUCA: We all hate this, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: It’s the… it’s the bloody waiting. JANINE DE LUCA: We have no option. We can’t evacuate because we can’t let him take Abel. SAM YAO: I know! JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t go out to meet his forces, we don’t know where they’re coming from. SAM YAO: I know, I do know. JANINE DE LUCA: I know. SAM YAO: Just reminds me of last time. JANINE DE LUCA: Last time, when Van Ark sent his army of mind-controlled zombies, and Abel Township was blown to smithereens? SAM YAO: Yeah, well, don’t you remind me! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s different this time. We know him, we know how he operates. We know what he’s here for. New Canton have set up their soldiers to defend themselves, and we have a plan. JODY MARSH: And we’re ready! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ready, willing, and able. laughs “Abel” laughs Did you uh, did you see what I did there? EVAN DEAUBL: We’re armed with knowledge. Most valuable weapon there is. SARA SMITH: Knowledge, experience, teamwork. And the biological countermeasure. Sam, we’ve got this. Haven’t we, Five? knock on the comms shack door; door opens JACK HOLDEN: Message has come in over Rofflenet, you have to see this! SAM YAO: Thanks, mate. Yeah. rustles Guys, this is it. A messages has come in from Dogville, that outlying settlement to the west. They’re coming. Van Ark’s sending his zombies in. Guys, they’re coming. SARA SMITH: Then we’re going out to meet them. Run with me, Five. Try to keep up. JODY MARSH: Guys, you realize we’re running directly towards a bunch of fast zombies? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, that is what we love to do, Four. JODY MARSH: It might be what you - EVAN DEAUBL: It’s all in the game plan, Four. SARA SMITH: We need to see what we’re up against before we – oh. JODY MARSH: Yeah. I see what we’re up against. Do you see it, too? SAM YAO: Got it on your headcams. Looks like a phalanx of, what? Five hundred? Yeah, about that. About five hundred. EVAN DEAUBL: Fan out, as we practiced. Keep going. We need to surround them. SAM YAO: Looks like that block of thirty at the front is the fastest. Moving at about an eight-minute mile pace. If I sound calm, it’s because the training in sounding calm is paying off. Not because I actually am, you know, calm. JODY MARSH: Is it because you can see what we see, Sam? That they’re speeding up, and headed straight for Abel? SAM YAO: Run faster, guys. Faster than that. MAJOR DE SANTA: Runners in position, Seven? EVAN DEAUBL: Aye aye, ma'am. Fifteen runners positioned to keep pace with the swarm. JODY MARSH: Fifteen of us, against five hundred zoms? Feels like a suicide mission! MAJOR DE SANTA: It’s not. We have the one thing zombies lack. JODY MARSH: Fear? A sense of smell? MAJOR DE SANTA: Brains. You’re all armed with a weed killer spraying device filled with the doctor’s latest batch. You have our entire supply out there. Enough to slow all those fast zombies down. Make them less susceptible to instruction, too, from our research. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, is that going to be such an improvement? I mean, five hundred new shamblers heading for Abel? JANINE DE LUCA: At least that crowd at the back will stop knowing how to use those guns they’re carrying. MAJOR DE SANTA: Runners Eleven and Seventeen, take positions at ten and two o'clock. Runners Three and Seven, six o'clock position. RUNNERS: Yes, ma'am! MAJOR DE SANTA: We’re reaching the perfect place for it. The valley where the land dips down. The spray will linger in that sheltered area even after you’ve gone past. Now, runners, as one, on my mark, run through the lines of zombies, spraying as you go. footsteps Mark! spray, runners cough SARA SMITH: Holy – coughs This batch is stronger than the last, isn’t it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: coughs I think I’m going to have an asthma attack! coughs MAJOR DE SANTA: Potent stuff, alright. Taking no chances .That’ll stop those zoms dead in their - JANINE DE LUCA: Major? MAJOR DE SANTA: I see it. JODY MARSH: They’re speeding up! They’re getting faster when we spray them! And those ones at the back – oh God, do you see? SAM YAO: They’ve got a rocket launcher. MAJOR DE SANTA: Get me the doctor, now! MAXINE MYERS: I don’t know. I don’t know! It’s the same basic molecular structure. I just increased the concentrations, and - MAJOR DE SANTA: You didn’t test this batch? MAXINE MYERS: I – we needed it so quickly. There wasn’t time to run full tests! It worked on cell cultures in the lab. runner screams JODY MARSH: They got Seventeen! MAJOR DE SANTA: This isn’t a bloody lab, Doctor! MAXINE MYERS: Yes, I see that. I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I - SAM YAO: Runners, listen to me. They’re fast, but you can do this. Make for the treeline. Zoms can’t climb trees, and even if these can, you’ll have the advantage of being above them. Just go, now. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Leave Abel undefended? MAJOR DE SANTA: Yao’s right. No sense wasting lives on an unwinnable battle. Runners, live to fight another day. SAM YAO: We’ve lost! We’ve lost, Three. Abel can’t stand up to this kind of assault. Save your own lives. New Canton will take you in when we’re – Listen. I just wanted to say it’s been an honor being your operator. All of you. Always, uh, chipper Runner Three, Runner “back from the dead” Eight. And Runner Five. Five, I know I never said – off by static NADIA AL HANAKI: Hate to interrupt a good death speech, Sam, but we’ve got a little present for you. SAM YAO: Um - ESTEBAN SOSA: We had a few free runners ourselves. NADIA AL HANAKI: Fifty runners, in fact, as a loose end. SARA SMITH: I can see them! Coming over the hill, with noisemakers! ESTEBAN SOSA: And pistols, and sonic blasters to block the reprogramming signals. We think we can help you out with this little logistical problem. SAM YAO: Oh my God, you guys! Are you really the elves from Helm’s Deep? NADIA AL HANAKI: Not being a geek, I wouldn’t know, but as a famous Australian once said, “Did you think we would leave you crying when there’s room on our horse for two?” SAM YAO: How is that better than a Lord of the Rings reference? NADIA AL HANAKI: Runners Eight through Twenty-two, modulated dog whistles. Runners Thirty-seven through Fifty-three, set up the shooting gallery on the east. We can’t take them all, Sam, but we can surely make a dent. SAM YAO: Modulated dog whistles? Genius! I mean – laughs Guys, fall in with New Canton runners. See if you can get in behind the zoms and take a few out as they go. We might be dealing with speeded-up, mutant, mind-controlled zombies, but if we pull together - NADIA AL HANAKI: - in ten feet. Runners, run! whistle NADIA AL HANAKI: What the hell did you guys give these zombies? I’ve never seen anything like it! They’re so fast! Jerky, like puppets. SARA SMITH: That jerky movement’s new. Since we gave them the spray. ESTEBAN SOSA: Second team, prepare to fire! Fire! gunshots Not so jerky now, huh? Hmm. Abel Township, do you have a firing squad in northwest quadrant? SAM YAO: Us? We’ve just got a bunch of useless weed killer tanks. ESTEBAN SOSA: Look at the northwest quadrant. Six zombies just feel to the ground. JODY MARSH: Four just stumbled and fell over here. It’s like they get so jerky, so twitchy - SIMON LAUCHLAN: coughs Here, two just went down. Looks like they’re trying to do the horizontal Macarena. Twitch twitch, jerk jerk. SAM YAO: They’re all going down. All over the field, they’re - MAJOR DE SANTA: It looks like they’re dying. SARA SMITH: I’ll say. This one just twitched its own head clean off. ESTEBAN SOSA: Third team, hold your fire. No sense wasting bullets. NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re jerking more and more. And then they just stop! What the hell did you give them? SAM YAO: Maxine, you did it! You bloody well did it! They’re all dead, Maxine! You and your clever scientist brain, you little beauty! MAXINE MYERS You’ve killed them! MAXINE MYERS: Are they – definitely? SARA SMITH: There’s brain matter coming from their ears. I’d say they are definitely. JANINE DE LUCA: That means that - SAM YAO: It means that this is it. We can defeat the zombies! MAJOR DE SANTA: People of New Canton, people of Abel. Friends, colleagues, runners. This war has been long, and our losses have been great, and it is not over yet. There will be hard days ahead of us. We have lost good friends, whose memories we will never forget. We will suffer further losses. Some may be harder than we feel we can bear. But know this – today was the day the tide turned. Today, humanity began to fight back. When civilization is re-established, and they come to write the histories of this darkest time in the life of our species, they will write about the Battle of Abel, and they will say, that was the day on which the worst was over. We will take back Britain from coast to coast, from shore to shore. Battle by battle, we will reclaim her. And let these words ring – that this day, this battle, has not been the end of the beginning. It is the beginning of the end! Category:Mission Category:Season Two